


Make My Bed

by supersas99



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, King Princess - Make My Bed, Lesbian Character, POV Lesbian Character, Short & Sweet, Smut, Wheesa - Freeform, moonsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersas99/pseuds/supersas99
Summary: Based off King Princess' EP 'Make My Bed', each chapter represents a song. It tells the story of Solar and Moonbyul dealing with the repercussions of being caught by the press and Wheesa trying to patch the damage. Short but sweet.





	1. Make My Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for fun so it's short and a bit different. I recommend listening to each song before reading the chapters to give you the mood. Otherwise, enjoy.

Darkness battered against the windows, pounding in attempts to break the glass. Solar sat in the center of the room, she fought it through the use of a single salt lamp, the pink light cast on the walls of sanctuary. The bed she had commandeered as a throne lay bare, its armour stripped and lying on the cold floor. 

Here she was, in the centre of the storm, grounded to the mattress beneath, yet lost. She could hear others in the building, swirling echoes of noise, but it meant nothing. 

Solar couldn’t help but remember, remember when she had smiled and laughed and it had all been because of that other girl. A girl who swore she created no light, only reflected Solar's. But now the light was gone and Solar was dark. 

She hadn’t meant to ruin everything, but it seemed to be her curse. Too many times she had turned Moonbyul away, too many times she had held back her affections, and now she had lost the chance to ask for redemption. She just wanted Moonbyul to be stood in the room with her, to make her sit, crossed-leg, on the bare mattress as she told her the truth. 

But Solar had deleted Moonbyul’s name from her phone when the rumours began. She’d erased all photos when fear lurked within. Now she realised how grave her mistake had been and that she couldn’t hide from her herself anymore. Moonbyul had seen her, Moonbyul had tried to show her, and Solar had shattered the mirror Moonbyul had crafted all because she was so scared of the reflection.


	2. Talia

Moonbyul punched the wall again, it must’ve been the fifth time in the past hour. Solar hadn’t said a word since that night where they’d been spotted. Moonbyul still remembered her face, terrified and pale, as the camera flash illuminated their sin. It had been late night, a rough area, they’d got away with worse - but the reporter with a camera and a mind full of suspicions had followed them. 

The company had paid to keep him quiet, the story was never published, but rumours had spread like wildfire. Now no one would meet Moonbyul’s eyes as she walked down the street, as she made her way to the dance studios where she’d spend her days distracting herself. All events on their calendar had been cancelled. Wheein and Hwasa messaged her, telling her not to worry, that it would pass but with an underlying message: ‘We warned you.’

Now Moonbyul was alone in her apartment and a bottle was in her hand. The liquid in clear but thick, stinging as she took another swig. Like this it was easy to remember, to see the ghost of Solar in the room with her.

There, she saw the memory of Solar dancing for her, her smile spilling light into the room. Nearby, Solar cooking for them after Moonbyul burnt her attempt - arms wrapped around waists as they slow danced until the ramen cooked. Her whole home was built around her life with Solar and now it was all gone. Moonbyul didn’t know what to do. She swung the bottle again. 

The next day Moonbyul had dark bags under her eyes when she stared into the mirrored wall. She knew that the drink hadn’t left her and she knew she wouldn’t let it. The music filled the room, so blaringly loud that it shook the floor. That was how she liked it. She watched her body move mechanically to the music, her mind sloppily watching as if there was a lag between the two. 

Deep down, she knew that she had to do something or everything would fall apart. She’d not only lose Solar but she’d bury her career, bury her friendships. But for now she’d dance and drink and drown. 

The music suddenly cut and Moonbyul was left dancing to nothing, ghosts around her vanishing into nothing. 

“Byul,” It was Hwasa’s sharp voice that bounced around her head. “What are you doing?”

Moonbyul turned to her, her body flailing behind her. “Hwasa, hello!” She shouted as if the music were still playing. “Have you come to dance?” 

“No,” her voice was cold and harsh. Moonbyul frowned. “Are you drinking?” Hwasa pointed at the bottle in her hand. 

“Me? Never?” Moonbyul grinned before taking another gulp. She winced as it burnt her throat. “See, just water.” 

“Give me that,” Hwasa strode over and pulled the bottle out of her fingers. Moonbyul reached after it but was too slow in her state. “Are you trying to ruin us?” She was angry, Moonbyul managed to realise. 

“Ruin you?” Moonbyul laughed. “You, us, me, her?” 

“Moonbyul, grow up. This is going to kill Mamamoo unless you and Solar sort yourselves out.” Hwasa scolded her. “Don’t you think she needs you right now?”

“If she needed me she would return my calls, Hyejin.” Moonbyul slurred back. “But she can’t be bothered.”

“Let’s go and see her then,” Hwasa declared. “We’re picking Wheein up on the way.” 

She grabbed Moonbyul’s hand and dragged her out of the room, throwing the glass bottle in the bin as she did. She made sure to grab a bottle of water on the way out, glaring at anyone who dared to pass a judgemental glance towards Moonbyul. The workers in the company had always known about Moonbyul and Solar, they’d always dealt with it before, but now there was a fracture they hammering it and Hawsa wanted to rip them apart for it. It was all about image, never about the people in the photo frame. 

 

Wheein was waiting for them. She greeted Hwasa with a kiss on the cheek and climbed into the car. Moonbyul looked away in jealousy, her head was beginning to throb. The light burnt her but she was a celebrity, she always carried sunglasses, so she scuffled through her pockets and bag until she found a pair and slid the dark lenses over her eyes. It was a relief. 

“Unnie, no offence, but you stink.” Wheein greeted Moonbyul who just grunted in reply.

“Byul has found the bottom of a few too many bottles and still no answers,” Hwasa interjected. “So, we’re going to go and get some.”

“To Solar’s?” Wheein raised her eyebrows. Hwasa nodded and Moonbyul shrunk further down in her seat. “Again, no offence Byul, but what did you expect? You know Solar’s parents would disown her if they knew and you almost jeopardize that - maybe you did.”

“Not helping, Wheein.” Hwasa glanced at Moonbyul in the mirror. “It’s not fair that anyone lives like this, they shouldn’t have to hide.” 

“It happens with straight idols too,” Wheein pointed out. “You just shouldn’t have been making out in public.” 

Moonbyul stuck her middle finger up at the younger girl. Wheein raised her eyebrows but turned away, letting it go. Moonbyul swallowed as she looked up at the apartment building which was holding Solar hostage, she really hoped the prison wouldn’t keep her out.


	3. Upper West Side

Solar looked out over the street, kicking aside an empty takeaway box. It seemed wrong to fill an apartment of luxury, one of the most sought after in the city, with rubbish. But her home was a trashcan when her emotions needed to unload. She saw Hwasa pull up, watched her and Wheein clambour out of the car, and she saw Moonbyul slumped following behind. She began to panic, to look for reporters, to try and hide from the pictures filling her living space - pictures of her and Moonbyul. 

The buzzer echoed through the flat. “Unnie, open the door.” Hwasa ordered. Solar contemplated pretending she wasn’t in or that she was ill never to recover, but she couldn’t, and looking at the broken weight on Moonbyul’s shoulders so far below her she felt her heart break further. She hated having to turn Moonbyul away; they needed each other. 

She pressed the button and imagined the door unlocking for them, she imagined their echoed footsteps as they climbed to her floor, and she heard the knock on her door. She opened it, stepping behind it as she did, trying to hide. 

“It looks like a bomb landed,” Hwasa declared with raised eyebrows. Wheein held the same expression, pure shock and disbelief. 

Then there was Moonbyul. Solar never saw her reaction; her eyes were hidden behind dark frames, her face cold and lost. Her clothes were creased and her hair greasy, a strong smell of alcohol followed her into the room. She said nothing, just stood in the corner trying to fill as little space as possible. 

Solar remembered one night where Moonbyul had been laid on her sofa, laughing as she threw pieces of popcorn at Solar whilst she reenacted a scene from Frozen. She loved her, she knew it, and seeing her like this broke her. But she couldn’t risk it, she couldn’t risk getting caught and with Byul it was all too easy to forget that weight hanging over her. It wasn’t fair.

“We’re going to clean up,” Wheein picked up a pile of grease laden cardboard, “you two are going to talk.” Hwasa nodded in agreement and they got to work. 

Solar looked over at Moonbyul who was staring at her feet. Being an idol had always been Solar’s dream, Byul had always teased her for it, and their relationship could ruin everything. But now Moonbyul was here Solar knew she couldn’t let her go again. It would kill them both. She made a choice, perhaps it would be their death sentence, but they might as well be happy until the axe fell.

“Byulie,” Solar whispered. “Byulie, look at me.” Solar used her fingertips to gently lift Moonbyul’s chin. “I can’t lose you.” 

“Why can’t you return my calls then?” Moonbyul growled. Solar winced, she’d known Byul was hurt but to hear her pain so bluntly felt like a bullet.

“I got scared, I’m sorry. I just thought that the only way to stop people questioning us would be to push you away. But I can’t do that; look at me, I’m a mess without you.” Solar shook her head, her diamond necklace sparkling as she did. “Byul, we need to be more careful. If we mess up we could lose everything and we almost did, okay? I don’t want this to end, I thought that might help but I realize it won’t. We can’t let others ruin what makes us happy, but we do have to be careful.”

Moonbyul nodded, she was looking up at Solar now. Solar reached out and pulled the sunglasses off her, revealing dark circles and bloodshot eyes. “Yong, I’m sorry,” Moonbyul whispered. She was so defeated and cautious Solar knew no way to comfort her beside reaching out and kissing her. 

Moonbyul kissed her back gently, scared that the action could kill them both. But it didn’t. Moonbyul felt energy reaching her body again, she trailed her fingers over the expensive silk pajamas Solar had bought with her - even though Byul had argued for the cheaper option - and she finally began to feel normal again. This is what her life always was and what she hoped it always would be: it was Solar at her fingertips. Solar, who loved appearances, who tried to present herself as braver than she was, Solar who had never wanted to love Moonbyul - but could never stop. 

“I need a shower,” Moonbyul whispered when they broke apart again. “Do you want to join me?” Her cheeky grin was back. 

Solar playfully hit her arm. “Gosh, greasy already!” Then suddenly she quietened. “Um, Byulie, can I borrow your phone?” 

“Yeah, why?” Moonbyul frowned in suspicion but reached into her pocket and pulled out the phone, placing it in Solar’s palm. There was no need to unlock it, it knew Solar’s fingerprints as well as Moonbyul did. 

“I may have deleted some things I shouldn’t have in my panic.” Solar said quickly hoping Moonbyul wouldn’t understand. She did though and rolled her eyes before slauntering off into the bathroom to sober up. 

Solar looked around at the mess, she could hear Wheein and Hwasa in her bedroom cleaning up the many tissues on the floor after she had cried until no more tears would appear. Appearances were a big part of being an idol and this one would ridicule her, but right now she didn’t care, she had Moonbyul back. It was so easy, all it took was an apology, but guilt was eating away at her for hurting Moonbyul so bad. But she knew now, she couldn’t be without Moonbyul, not because she couldn’t cope on her own, but because her life was empty without her.


	4. Holy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is steamy. The song, Holy, is a sexy dom bop. I highly recommend it.

Moonbyul turned off the shower and stepped out. Her head was finally clear and the painkillers she’d found in Solar’s cupboard were working their magic. She felt like herself again. She looked down at the tattoo on her arm, a reminder to love herself even in hard times, she wished Solar had one too. To remind her that who she was was nothing to be ashamed of. Moonbyul felt angry that Solar believed she couldn’t be herself because of the judgement of others, not angry with Solar but at the world. They often talked of running away somewhere where they could live together, get married, but their careers weren’t over yet - no matter how close it had come. They had so many things to do, dances to learn, songs to write, images to uphold, but Moonbyul put them all on hold when she stepped out of the bathroom in only a towel to see Solar waiting for her. 

“The others left,” Solar announced in a heavy voice. 

“Good,” Moonbyul said as her eyes finally took in Solar. They drunk their way up her body until they met Solar’s eyes. “You’re so beautiful.” 

Moonbyul was on Solar in an instant. The towel fell away but she wasn’t shy, she knew Solar adored her. She kissed her passionately, powerfully, the weight of her lips holding the pain she’d felt the past few days, Solar kissed back the same. Moonbyul knew she had control here, that is how Solar liked it, she would bow for Moonbyul if she asked. 

Moonbyul led her backwards to the bed, Solar’s knees buckled as they hit the mattress, her nails gently scratching down Moonbyul’s bare skin. Moonbyul kissed her neck as she climbed over Solar. Gently, she began to undress her, taking time with each piece of clothing, leaving Solar’s skin heavy with kisses. Only when she was fully naked, when her skin was pressed against Moonbyul’s did she beg. She begged for Moonbyul to stop teasing her, that she needed it, but Moonbyul loved the power. She slowly trailed her fingers up the inside of Solar’s thighs, kissed her everywhere but where Solar wanted her. It was fun for Moonbyul to watch Solar struggle to control herself, to tease her and draw out the punishment. She distracted Solar, kissing her nipple and running her tongue over it, before she pushed two fingers inside. Solar moaned Moonbyul’s name, submitting to her god. 

Moonbyul felt holy, worshipped by Solar as she controlled her body and filled it with pleasure. Giving Solar pleasure was all Moonbyul needed to feel her own, she could feel it rising within her as Solar moaned and her body reacted to Moonbyul’s touch. 

They repeated it over and over, until they were both so tired their bodies were shaking. There was a new fire between them, a defiance at what had almost happened because of the reactions of others. They were wholly themselves now, there was no judgement as they lay within one another's arms. They were together as they were meant to be.


	5. 1950

Solar stepped inside the company with a fierce smile. Behind her, the girls she had been thrown to the wolves with strode powerfully. They may have been thrown to the wolves, but they came back predators. Heads turned as they passed, no one had seen Mamamoo whole for a while. They had all heard the rumours, a scandal had left them unsure on how to react. But they’d known, they’d always known, so Solar felt no remorse as she met each eye she caught glancing at them. 

Their schedule was quick, they rehearsed a new dance and looked at concept ideas for their next comeback. Solar was thankful, as soon as it finished she grabbed Byul’s hand and pulled her. Wheein and Hwasa teased them by clapping as they left, their sarcasm hiding the real joy behind seeing their friends happy again. 

“Where are we going?” Moonbyul asked as Solar led her outside. 

“It’s a surprise,” Solar declared as they climbed into a black car. “Let’s go,” she said to the driver who had obviously been in on the plan and the car set into motion. 

“What is this?” Byul asked as Solar’s hand slid into hers. It was comfortable and familiar, it helped them both relax. 

“My way of apologising.”

 

The car glode under the curved metal sign as Moonbyul realised where Solar was taking her. Solar watched in joy as Moonbyul’s face lit up. The magnificence of Disneyworld was growing closer as Byul’s smile enlarged. Solar knew that Byul loved the park, they spent so long watching Disney movies together it was like an embodiment of their relationship - magical and perfect. Here they were transported to the world they dreamt of. 

“You didn’t have to,” Byul said turning to look at Solar with a powerful depth in her eyes. 

“Of course I didn’t, but I wanted to.”

They spent the day on rides, taking photos, eating sweets and occasionally greeting fans who recognised them. At the end of it they stood together under a dark sky, their fingers locked together as the crowd around them swayed. When fireworks erupted over the model castle everyone in the crowd looked up at them. Solar looked at Moonbyul and found her staring back. Solar felt her heart pick up pace but she wouldn't back out, she quickly pressed her lips to Byul’s between the colourful explosions in the air. With perfect timing the crowd cheered for the end of the display, Solar rested her head on Byul’s shoulder and together they watched the last few sparks submit to gravity before fading away. 

“Thank you,” Moonbyul whispered. “You saved me.” 

Solar, more daring now, reached out and kissed her again. This time people noticed, most quickly looked away, some made muttered comments but Byul just showed them her middle finger as she wrapped Solar in a hug. She prayed there were no photographers, no one who recognised them. There wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for reading this. It was strange for me to write such a short story, usually the things I write are a lot longer and more complex. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it (even though it was short). I'll try and find time for some longer and more engaging Mamamoo stories soon. 
> 
> Sas x


End file.
